


Kisses at Sunrise

by Thraceadams



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto on a boat, kissing, do you really need more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses at Sunrise

  
This is for Teach and 1900 Crayons Day - She's done such wonderful things she deserves some appreciation :) Sorry this is later than usual - our internet went out at 0630 this morning and we didn't get it back until just before 2200. *sigh* I almost went insane today.

This covers both the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/) prompt: Boat Ride, and the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/) prompt: Location:Sunrise

  
 **Title:** Kisses at Sunrise  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 551  
 **Date:** September 2010  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** Adult Situations and Language  
 **Rating:** Rated PG  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Summary:** Jack and Ianto on a boat, kissing, do you really need more?

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. None of these characters are mine, I just like to write them in situations that make ME happy. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/schmoop_bingo/) , [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kissbingo/) , and my LJ. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about fictional characters and some real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

  


 **Kisses at Sunrise**

Ianto stood at the railing watching the water as the boat glided effortlessly through it. His eyes focused on an island in the distance and his hands tightened on the cold metal. He felt a warm solid body slide in behind him, watched as hands placed themselves beside his on the railing and leaned back as soft lips gently touched the back of his neck.

"Nice to be out here and not having to go Flat Holm for once, isn't it?" Jack whispered against his skin.

"Yep," he replied softly.

He let his head rest back on Jack's shoulder, closing his eyes as Jack continued placing soft kisses along his neck and shoulder.

"Don't close your eyes, you'll miss the view," Jack chided him.

Ianto opened his eyes to watch the sun start to make the water sparkle as it slowly rose on the horizon.

Jack's hand covered Ianto's as his lips moved up to his temple, kissing him softly. "We don't get to see too many mornings like this do we?"

"Nope."

Jack's grip tightened on his hand and Ianto rubbed his thumb over Jack's. Jack kissed the top of his head and then switched sides, kissing his temple and down the side of his face to his neck. Ianto couldn't help but shiver a bit at the light touches. Jack's free hand dropped to Ianto's hip and squeezed gently. Ianto turned his head slightly and their lips met in what was for them a very chaste kiss.

Ianto wasn't sure which one of them deepened the kiss but suddenly mouths were open and tongues were meeting in an intricate dance. Jack let go of his hand and Ianto turned in his arms, settling his hands on Jack's hips just as Jack's arms wrapped around his waist. He pushed into the kiss, into Jack's embrace.

The trip had ended up being just a simple Rift artifact retrieval but the possibility that it could have been more had sent adrenalin thrumming through his veins and he was still shaking with the aftereffects. Jack broke the kiss and rubbed over Ianto's arms. "You're trembling," he whispered.

Ianto didn't even try to deny it, just shrugged. "Adrenalin."

Jack did that nodding thing he did when he didn't believe someone was telling the whole truth, but let it go and just pulled Ianto closer, kissing the top of his head. "Want to pick up some breakfast when we get to shore?"

Ianto nodded against his chest, not trusting his voice. Jack pulled back and grinned at him cheekily. "But you're making the coffee."

A smile broke out over Ianto's face. "You never could resist my coffee."

Jack kissed the tip of his button nose. "No, what I can't resist is you, besides I have ideas about pinning you up against that coffee machine and having my way with you."

Ianto looked at him in mock horror. "Only if you use the refrigerator and not the coffee machine."

Jack leaned close until his lips were almost touching Ianto's as he spoke. "Deal."

He pressed their lips together again and Ianto opened up underneath him, his hands coming up to wrap around Jack's back. Neither one of them saw the sun finally break free of the horizon and rise to take its place in the sky.

  



End file.
